


Wet Dreams on Namek

by celestialassassin



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Not Beta Read, Nudity, mentions of injury, some sexual content, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialassassin/pseuds/celestialassassin
Summary: While Goku is in the healing pod on Namek, the Saiyan Prince decides to take a nap and he dreams about his rival in an unexpected way.





	Wet Dreams on Namek

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure to take part in Kakavege week! I really owe this fandom a lot so a small fic to show my appreciation.
> 
> Not beta read.

The quiet was certainly comforting, but it left a tense feeling in the air that, Vegeta found, put him on edge. Knowing why Frieza's ship was so quiet certainly helped bring up his mood, but it didn't remove the cloud of weariness that hung around his head. It's been too long since he had last slept. The minute he had landed on this God-forsaken planet he went straight to work. The promise of immortality was a good motivator in working as quickly as possible to achieve his goal..

If everything worked in his favor that would mean he would gain immortality and kill Frieza with bare hands for everything he had done. His mouth twisted into a wicked grin. The thought of Frieza begging for mercy on the ground, his blood painting his hands was enough for him to let out a laugh. He thought about what the tyrant would say as he begged for his life. Vegeta would hear him out and kill him slowly and painfully. The universe would hear how he defeated Frieza and no one would be able to stop him.

The sound of the faint hum and bubbling coming from the healing pod brought him out of his pleasant day dreaming. His mouth instinctively pulled into a tight scowl. Right. He forgot about Kakarot. The idiot had gotten himself badly injured trying to regain the body he stupidly lost. How does one lose their own body? It seems Kakarot found a way.

Vegeta completely ignored the fact that he was about to lose his own body had Goku not stepped in. Vegeta didn't think too much into it. It wasn't like the third class did it to save him; it was easier to believer that Kakarot did it mostly to regain his own body. He couldn't help but look at him, pressed his gloved hands against the glass.

Watching him so still covered in scrapes and bruises was unnerving to say the least. This was someone who defeated him. Someone who was, as much as he hated to admit it, stronger than him. Yet, here he was, unconscious and slowly healing from the beating he had endured. Since the brat and monk were gone, it left the prince alone and to study the other Saiyan's features without feeling too embarrassed about it. This is the closest he’s ever been to the other so he was seeing small details he wouldn’t have noticed from farther away.

He took in the sight of how extensive the other’s injuries were, but after a few minutes in the healing tank, they were beginning to fade. The man didn’t look nearly intimidating enough then he did when they were fighting back on Earth. His features had softened, though a bit pained and stressed, he looked like he was oblivious to what was going on. The first thing he noticed about the Earth-raised Saiyan is that he was tall. Not as tall as Nappa or Raditz, but still a great deal taller than himself. By Saiyan standards he was also very attractive looking.

...Wait. Why had thought that to himself? The scowl on his face had deepened and his brows knit together. The exhaustion must really be getting to him if he’s starting to think of nonsense. He should take this time to sleep so he won’t be in this state when beating the shit out of Frieza. He won’t allow the clown to cloud his thoughts during his moment of victory.

He felt his vision blur and his head pound against his skull as a final reminder from his body to get some sleep. Sitting down and leaning against the healing tank he set the clock in his hand for an hour of sleep. There were beds where Frieza’s men usually slept, but it was best if he stayed close to Kakarot just in case. It wasn’t the sense of ease that the other Saiyan emitted, but really, strategically speaking there was safety in numbers and what if Frieza came back before he could ask for immortality?

With his back pressed against the healing pod the soft hum of the machine eventually lulling him to sleep.

Darkness. Just an empty void with no life and no meaning. The dense air made it hard to breathe. Vegeta tried running and after realizing he hadn’t moved he gave up trying and instead tried thinking of a way to escape other than running. He looked around and noticed there was nothing here that could help him leave this vast void of darkness. Another thing he noticed was that he was naked and...his tail? His tail was attached to him and swishing back and forth as if it were never cut off. What was this place? How did he get here?

“I’ve already tired running and finding a wall to break down but there’s nothing.” a voice came from behind him.

What the fuck? Who else was here? He hated to admit it but after so long being alone in the darkness he was thankful for the company. It feels like he’s been here for an eternity.

“You’re naked too huh? I wonder where they put our clothes.” the voice came again.

He recognized that voice, but from where? He turned around and there stood a very naked Kakarot. Of all the people he could have been trapped naked with it had to be the third class?

“What the hell are you doing here? Where are we?” Vegeta bit, demanding answers to his questions. 

Goku shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking like he was just thinking about the very same question.

“I dunno, but I was here first. How did you get here, Vegeta? You didn’t follow me did ya?” he asked his lips pulling into a cheery grin. Goku’s tail had also grown back and was curiously sweeping back and forth as if entertained by the entire situation.

“If I knew how I got here I wouldn’t be asking the likes of you. And of course not! Why would I follow an idiot like you? I have better things to do than waste my time following you around.” the prince said defensively, pinching the bridge of his as if trying to prevent his inevitable headache.

“I was just teasin’ you, Vegeta. Are you really this defensive about everything? You should learn to loosen up.” Goku couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice. This was the first actual conversation he was having the older prince, and seeing what sets him off was interesting to say the least.

Vegeta threw his hands in the air and growled in frustration, “I’m not taking advice from a third class clown. Just get out of here!” when Goku made no attempt to leave, Vegeta made another sound of frustration.

“Fine! Then I’ll leave.” and attempted to leave walking as far as he could from the other Saiyan.

Just when he thought he had gotten away, Goku had appeared right in front of him. Vegeta jumped in surprise and got into a fighting stance. Realizing it was just Goku his stance faltered a bit from anger.

“Stop following me! I don’t want to be anywhere near you!” His hands clenched into tight fists as his teeth barred together. 

Goku couldn’t help the amused smile that appeared on his lips.

“I haven’t moved Vegeta.” he stated honestly.

“Lies! I’ve been trying to get away from you for the past 5 minutes and then you show up in front of me? Now who’s following who!” his voice rising with each point stated, Goku couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“So you were following me?” his voice laced with amusement.

Vegeta sputtered, “Out of everything I said that was the only thing you heard?” he groaned, but stopped. It was obvious Kakarot wasn’t following him, but the prince wasn’t completely convinced.

Something about this Kakarot seemed off. He hadn’t known the Saiyan very long, but he was pretty sure that despite the fact that they were trapped here, he would also be looking for a way out. Kakarot didn’t look determined to get out. Instead, there was a content smile on his face.

The other Saiyan was just standing there watching him closely. Vegeta couldn’t help but feel so small under his gaze. It pissed him off.

“What the hell do you keep looking me for, you pathetic oaf!” The Prince growled out, the hairs of tail sticking up defensively.

Vegeta’s entire body tensed up as suddenly as Goku appeared closer in front of him, so close he could feel the heat radiate off of him. His breath caught in his throat as the other Saiyan loomed over him, his onyx eyes lit with something Vegeta could only determine was hunger.

The prince audibly gulped as the younger Saiyan continued to look at him in yearning. Vegeta broke the silence when he felt Goku’s strong hands grabbed hold of his waist and he let out a surprised gasp. His hands continued move lower and lower down Vegeta’s body, until he his fingers were at the base of his tail.

Vegeta had no idea why he wasn’t stopping the other man but it felt so good to feel his firm touch on his body. His tail was probably one of the most sensitive areas on his body and with Kakarot’s fingers lightly teasing the base of it, he couldn’t help but moan.

He melted against Kakarot’s talented fingers as they pressed just right on all of his sensitive spots. Vegeta felt his abdomen warm up as his arousal grew for the taller Saiyan. He felt a mix of shame and desire, his pride wanted him to stop from sleeping with his rival, but it all felt so good.

The touching stopped and Vegeta had to force himself to hold back a whine of disappointment. Goku looked into the prince’s eyes and saw exactly what he wanted.

He cupped his face and Vegeta found himself surprised at the fact that he didn’t push the other man away. Goku tentatively brought their lips together and out a satisfied sigh. Vegeta kissed back hungrily, and could feel his cock begin to harden in excitement.

Then everything faded as he snapped back into consciousness. Vegeta gasped as he was suddenly pulled out of his dream, breathing heavily trying to collect his thoughts on what had just happened. He quickly turned back to looked at the injured Saiyan only to see that the man was still unconscious unaware of what was happening in the waking world.

Vegeta’s fists clenched in anger as he realized he woke up feeling a little uncomfortable in his lower regions. Nothing a cold shower couldn’t take care of, but he was furious at the fact that the clown would be able to give him these thoughts of desire. He was angry at himself for wanting to go further than just touching and kissing. Fuck Kakarot for making him feel this way.

He looked back at the third class and felt the anger subside. Something about seeing him in this weakened state made it hard to stay outraged at him. This was a good motivation. Once the clown was all healed and he had gained immortality, he would crush Kakarot along with his feelings. Or he could keep Kakarot as a personal servant. After all, ruling for an eternity would become boring with no rival.

The prince felt a new hope and sense of giddiness for the future. He would rule the whole galaxy for eternity and no one would be able to match his strength. Not even Kakarot. Taking one last glance at the Saiyan he smirked.

“I will be the one to defeat you and you will be mine.” he told Goku, despite the fact the other Saiyan wasn’t awake to hear him. He chuckled at his future plans and then saw the darkened Namekian sky outside the window.


End file.
